


Destination Truth: Fillory or Fiction?

by Highkingeliot



Category: Destination Truth, The Magicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Josh Gates gets help from Quentin and Eliot to discover Fillory.





	Destination Truth: Fillory or Fiction?

**Author's Note:**

> Work for Welters Challenge week 4 'crossovers' Set up like a script format for the show.

Destination Truth: 

I'm Josh Gates and this is Destination Truth.  
Today we're off on a quest to find if an entire world exists just beyond a clock, or a closet door or with a press of a button. I know what you're thinking, kind of crazy right? But I found evidence from a few college students that it may not be as crazy as you think. Our journey starts in New York. Usually just our base camp but today there's a little more beyond the city. I've been offered a rare look into Brakebills University, where students study magic, and we're not just talking the Vegas show stuff either. 

Quentin Coldwater is a student here who has read all about the subject. 

Q: Well, yeah I've read all the books several times. 

He told me all about the land of Fillory and how to get there. Now the only question is as once sang by rock band Queen, is this real life or is this just fantasy? 

Q: I can tell you, it's real. 

JG: So you've been there? 

Q: Well, I was told so many details about it. And it's not just like in the books there's stuff they can't put in the books cause they're for kids, you know? I've done a lot of research for like, years about how the Chatwin's got there and if that stuff could still be around. 

JG: Well I must say, I'm impressed. Can you show me? 

Q: I can try but we have to get through the Neitherlands and have to make it to Fillory.

JG: Please lead the way. 

And like that, we were off. He showed me a map of the Neitherlands, hand drawn directions on where to go when we got there. Once there we would find a fountain to take us further. 

Penny: What on God's earth are you doing?  
Q: it's a show about legends and stuff. They want to know about Fillory.   
P: Are you planning on drowning?  
Q: ummm... no...  
P: well fountains are closed....

And like that I thought our journey would end. But where there's a will there's a way...

Q: There is another way to Fillory, kind of a direct route thing.  
JG: What do we do?  
Q: Well there's this button...  
JG: A Button, really??  
Q: yeah, you just touch it and it takes you to Fillory   
JG: Well I've chased Bigfoot, I guess a button isn't too illogical. 

He took me to a cottage, deemed the Physical Kids cottage. This is where all the party animals that specialized in physical magic hang out. 

Eliot: Who's this?   
Q: He's Josh Gates, he does a show about legends and stuff.   
E: Like Bigfoot and Nessie?  
JG: yeah actually, even found some treasure  
E: I'm in.   
JG: we were looking for Fillory that we had heard about.   
E: Fillory? Like in Quentin's books?   
Q: Yeah, it's real. We're going to go.  
E: Ok I'm so in. I have to see this. 

And, just like that our team gained another member to help find Fillory. We sat in a room and held hands as we waited for Quentin to touch the button that would possibly send us to another world. 

Q: Ready?  
E: umm sure. Yeah. Ok  
JG: let's do it

He reached out, touched the button and just like that, a new world. We were suddenly in a forest standing amongst large trees and small creatures. The air felt different here. 

JG: I can't help but feel slightly euphoric.  
Q: Oh yeah, the air is 0.2% opium  
E: Oh my God this is great  
JG: I can't believe it, we're actually here. This is Fillory!  
Q: Dude, Fillory!!  
E: It actually worked. Ok Q take us back, we can't hijack a tv guy and keep him in some fairytale land.  
JG: But its real, we're actually standing in Fillory. 

I took a few photos and even collected some dirt and plant samples to take back with me. If this land was magical surely the water and plant life would vary from our regular vegetation. 

Q: Ok time to head back. 

He pressed the button one more time and we were back. I thanked the students for my brief trip and was sent magically back to the street where I first met Quentin. I headed back to my office and took the samples to the local lab. 

Our plant expert and soil expert met me there to discuss our findings. The plant life was similar to a normal plant one would find growing here but had traces of opium and a different structure to the leaves. The soil also had traces of opium and a different sediment for filtration. These patterns had never been seen in any Earth soil and vegetation. 

This confirms that wherever we were, it certainly was not Earth. So, was it in fact Fillory? If you ask our guests they say yes. I saw no welcome to Fillory sign but with evidence like this it's hard to deny Fillory may not be fantasy after all.


End file.
